


Tuck me in

by orphan_account



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Quill wants Gamora to tuck him into bed, but Gamora won't "You're like 30!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuck me in

Gamora really just wanted to go to sleep. But, as usual, Peter was being a dork. "Gamora..." Peter said quietly.  She heard from the other side of the room. She groaned. "Yes, Peter?"

"Will you tuck me in?" He asked her  


 _"In the name of Thanos.. Did he just ask me to tuck him in?!"_ Gamora thought to herself. "Can I what?" She replied. "Tuck me into bed." He said a bit louder and more clearly. "Peter Jason Quill I will not _**tuck you into** bed._ " The assassin said, getting out of bed. She walked to his bed and looked down at him. "You're like _30 years old."_ She had to say it. Peter was not a child. "Yeahh.. BUT you could also tuck me into bed. I won't make you dance if you do it!" He gave her a cheesy grin. "Why can't you tuck yourself in?" Gamora sighed. " _Tuck myself in? **ARE YOU**_ ** _MAD_?** " He raised his voice. "Peter, don't yell. The others are sleeping because they don't ask assassins to tuck them in." She rolled her eyes. "Well. Um. That may be true, but come oooooooooon." He moaned.  
  
Gamora gave in. "I refuse to dance with you, but I suppose if tucking you in will shut you up... **I will do it.** " She said, feeling pathetic.  
  
Peter almost squealed. "REALLY?!" He had a plan. Like.. for real this time! 100%. Not 12%! Peter crushed on the assassin so much. _This was his chance!  
  
_ Gamora, sleepily, tucked the outlaw into bed. That stupid smile remained on his face. She couldn't believe she really had to do this. Once she was finished he just looked at her. "... What now?" She grunted.  
  
"You should give me a goodnight kiss, too." Peter winked. "Oh? Should I?" She replied. " _Why do I always get stuck with these kinds of people?_ " She complained in her mind. "Please?" "No." "Please?!?!" "No!" "PLEASE" " **No.** "  
  
"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?"  
  
" **FINE.** " Gamora just wanted sleep, really.  
  
"Yes!" He whispered to himself. She sighed and hesitantly kissed him goodnight. " **We will never speak of this in the daylight.** " She said, walking back to her own bed. Peter slept happily, not bothering her for the rest of the night. Gamora would have to admit, she'd kiss him again if she _really_ had to.


End file.
